Have You Ever Wondered Why?
by debugger315
Summary: Ever wonder why Dumbledore always invited Snape along to meetings with Harry?


Disclaimer: I will own this - when I figure out how to go back in time, rewrite the books and get rich; without destroying all of space and time.

If you didn't pick up my elephant style subtle hint, I don't own this.

A.N. For the record, my opinion of Snape depends on his depiction - in some fics, he works brilliantly as a villain. Others, better as a semi-good guy, or even a firmly good guy. This is set in one of the infinite possibilities (maybe the third option).

_______

"Professor, why is _he_ here?!" Harry just about demanded.

"_He_ has a name, Harry, and that is Professor Snape. Please try to remember." Dumbledore said kindly, ignoring both Harry's tone, and the afore mentioned Potions Master's muttering.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Behave your age!" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I'll treat him like he treats me; something that the cat ate and threw up on the kitchen floor! We already figured out that lessons with _Professor Snape _don't work well. I don't want him here. I mean, I can agree that Professor McGonagall is here, as she is my head of house, but I don't get why you keep bringing Snape here!" Harry growled, incredibly frustrated. "Since I arrived at this school he has hated me for being the son of and physically resembling a man that had then been dead for over ten years - now fifteen!"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter. Professors, if you could possibly give Mr. Potter and I several minutes to talk briefly, then I will call you back in, and we can move onto the real reason I called this meeting." Dumbledore requested, looking at his two staff members.

"Very well, Albus. I will not wait too long this… insolent brat to realize his place." Snape said, glaring malevolently at Harry as he stalked from the Headmaster's office. McGonagall followed shortly after, frowning at Harry.

"Harry I must ask you to calm your resentment for your Potions Professor; he is a teacher, and should be respected for that. If nothing else, I would ask you to be the better man - Ignore Severus if you cannot."

"Then why can't you, his employer, tell him to stop with the 'Hate Harry Potter' routine, or at least tell him to shut up?" asked Harry.

"I have, on many occasions, my boy, but I cannot control him. He is his own person, however misguided."

"But still.."

"Have you never wondered _why_ I actually bring Professor Snape to some of these meetings, instead of just resenting the fact..? No, I see not. " Dumbledore sighed.

"I bring Severus along to these meetings for one main reason, and two smaller ones. The first smaller reason is that he dislikes you intensely."

"What does that have to do with anything, sir?" Harry asked, now confused.

"You'll understand after my other reasons. The second (smaller reason) is that He and Minerva also have somewhat of a rivalry going - not as great as yours, however. The main reason is based on these two - I want to ask Minerva for something that she normally wouldn't agree with. Snape will also disagree violently with it, and because of their rivalry, she will be more likely to take your side on things." Dumbledore sighed again.

"This is why I bring Severus along; anything that might be remotely good for you he disagrees with, and given the majority of people that dislike him, the will more likely take the opposite side of his - yours. Do you understand my reasoning?"

"Wow. That is actually the first explanation that makes some sort of sense. Ron thought he might have blackmail on you or something.." Harry trailed off, realizing what he was saying. "Anyway, sir, I understand now. You can call them back in."

"Excellent." He flicked his wand, a spell disappearing through his door. Shortly afterwards, the two Professors re-entered the office.

"Pleas, sit down, now that we have resolved at least one issue. Now, I would like to talk about the official sponsorship of Harry's defense club, and possibly awarding him some form of status to give him authority…"

"NO! You can't!…"


End file.
